Chip's Ghost Squad (CGS)
The CGS Squad Info Chips Ghost Squad (The CGS) is a ghost squad primarily focused on gaming. Chip Skylark is the leader of the squad and he recruits ghosts that have been kicked out of their squads. Chips squad is massive with many members from different ghost squads, including former members of the EGS and the MGS (Minion Ghost Squad) and many more. The squads primary goal is to form an army to fight gamer oppression. Chip Skylark has proven to be an extraordinary squad leader, even though the squad is primarily made of rejected squad members. Ember's Ghost Squad is one of the primary enemies of the CGS, being that they want to commit mass shootings, which is one of the things the CGS wants to stop since they are usually blamed on playing too many violent video games. Every squad member is required to brush their teeth every single day, floss, and use mouthwash in order to maintain proper oral hygiene. This is because Chip wants his squad to have very shiny teeth just like him. Squad start date Chip Founded the CGS in March 1, 2002, after his premiere on American television. The squad is still running to this day, with a huge mass of members. Enemies to the CGS Other enemies to the CGS besides the EGS are the VGS (Vicky's Ghost Squad), the SSGS (Skip Sparkypant's Ghost Squad), the DHR (Dazzle Hypnotize Reward), and the DDOOTDDGS ( Doug Dimmadome Owner Of The Dimmsdale Dimmadome Ghost Squad). Allies to the CGS There are many allied squads to the CGS, since Chip has shown great kindness by taking the less desirable members of other squads. This has left Chip on good terms with many other squads. These squads include the MGS(Minion Ghost Squad), the TTGS (Timmy Turner's Ghost Squad), the DPGS (Danny Phantom's Ghost Squad), the SSPGS (Spongebob SquarePant's Ghost Squad), and the GRGS (Gordon Ramsay's Ghost Squad). CGS Theme Song This song is commonly sang by the CGS. It is used as the squad anthem. Highly respected squad members are granted their own character theme song. Squad abilities The CGS has many special abilities unique to the squad. Chip, the squad leader gives special abilities to members he sees worthy of being blessed with them. One ability is granted when a squad member has achieved true gamer rage, red eyes. The red eyes work like eagle vision from Assasians Creed, showing the ghosts with the ability a trail to help them find new recruits. Another ability that can be granted is a large futa cock, this is granted to any member that asks Chip to have one. The futa cock can make any straight male want cock. Squad facts Ember and Chip once dated, and after their falling out, Chip took several squad members with him and founded the CGS. Ember wanted to merge the two squads, but since Chip has a no killing policy, he gave her the middle finger and yeeted out of there as fast as possible. The CGS has more allies than the EGS by a large amount.